<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《献世》8 by xxqh9410</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609834">《献世》8</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410'>xxqh9410</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9410（Band）, EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>勋兴</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《献世》8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>献世</p><p> </p><p>文/夏序清和草未歇</p><p>8</p><p>屋子里黑黢黢的，窗帘紧紧拉着，只有浴室里漏出来的一点光。<br/>金钟仁要伸手去开灯，却被张艺兴拉住手，“能不能不要开灯？”<br/>金钟仁任由着张艺兴拉住自己，沉默不语，把自己的胸膛给他靠。</p><p>张艺兴的泪珠顺着脸颊流到他的肩上，沾湿了一片。金钟仁终是伸出手，揽住了他的肩头，“别哭了，别哭了，这不是好好的回来了么。”<br/>张艺兴的皮肤细致光滑得很，金钟仁的手搁上去不敢乱动，心跳却越来越快。<br/>他伸手去揩张艺兴脸上的泪，摸着湿滑一片，让他心里怪不是滋味的。<br/>“别这样，嗨，这种程度我挺得住的。”金钟仁捏了捏张艺兴的下巴，“为我担心了吗？”<br/>张艺兴也伸手上来乱七八糟抹了抹泪，“才没有担心你。”</p><p>其实金钟仁这么快就被放出来，让他的心里多少有点安慰。<br/>起码，总算没有白白受辱。</p><p> </p><p>张艺兴的哭渐渐止住，只是抽泣还一时停不住。<br/>金钟仁把浴巾披在张艺兴身上，“好久没有见你哭的这么委屈过了。”<br/>张艺兴握住浴巾的一角沉默了会儿，“生而为人，委屈的时候真的很多呢。”<br/>金钟仁叹气，伸出右臂把张艺兴圈住，“这些天，我一直很后悔答应带你回来。”<br/>张艺兴抬头，“我没有任何怪你的意思…”<br/>金钟仁的手紧了紧，“我知道的，如果不是我执意要回来就好了。我们继续待在英国的话，会生活得更快乐吧？”<br/>张艺兴不说话。<br/>会快乐的吗？<br/>谁不想生活得更快乐呢。</p><p>金钟仁的手在张艺兴的腰际，这个姿势但凡有第三个人看到，都要觉得暧昧不已。<br/>“我近来总觉得对不起你的，不知道还有没有机会…”戛然而止，张艺兴茫然的看了金钟仁一眼。<br/>“我…”张艺兴没说完，金钟仁就衔住了他的唇。</p><p>金钟仁的吻非常温柔，像一汪春水，搅动着张艺兴的心。唇齿间的温热交换，屋子里的温度陡然也像是升高了几度。<br/>金钟仁的手顺着浴巾滑进去，拂过张艺兴的下肋的时候，明显感觉到张艺兴的身子紧了起来。<br/>张艺兴蓦地站起来，手忙脚乱碰到电灯开关，浴巾也随着他的动作而从肩头滑脱。</p><p>金钟仁眯了眯眼，映入眼帘的，是张艺兴身上还新鲜着的暧昧印迹。<br/>张艺兴顺着金钟仁的目光，面皮涨得通红。<br/>金钟仁打量了半天，捡起浴巾，把张艺兴裹起来，“对不起，我刚刚失态了。”</p><p> </p><p>张艺兴甚至忘记了金钟仁是什么时候出去的。<br/>他钻进被子之后，伸手关上了灯，勉强自己快点闭上眼，快点睡。<br/>睡着了，明天醒来就好了。</p><p> </p><p>“平白无故的，又请人家来吃什么饭？”吴世勋看着朴灿烈装模作样在那里敲定菜式，笑出了声。<br/>何梧在边上拿着个本子记，朴灿烈没理吴世勋，场面倒是让他有点尴尬。<br/>看会儿这个，又看看那个。<br/>吴世勋托着下巴，“哥，你是不是看上他了？”<br/>朴灿烈看了眼何梧，让他先去厨房。<br/>然后转过头来，“想说什么呢？”<br/>吴世勋嘴角带笑，“瞧这副样子，还有朴大少爷想吃没吃到的人么？”<br/>朴灿烈语气凶巴巴的，脸上的笑却掩不住，“去你的。”</p><p>吴世勋好些天没见过张艺兴了，自上次张艺兴从自己家走了之后，他一直不知道寻个什么由头和他见面。<br/>一方面他就像是个雷达一样，敏锐的捕捉着自己哥哥和张艺兴的来往。<br/>他确实担心朴灿烈真的能把张艺兴拐到手。<br/>这两天朴灿烈又张罗着要请张艺兴来吃饭了，吴世勋心里警铃大作，这事儿他势必要搅黄。</p><p>“他不吃辣的。”吴世勋盯着朴灿烈脸上的笑，“我觉得他应该也不吃肉。”<br/>朴灿烈将信将疑，“没关系，都是家常的菜。我选了很多，总有他喜欢的。”<br/>吴世勋耸肩。<br/>朴灿烈翘起二郎腿，“而且也不是请他一个呀。”<br/>吴世勋这下倒是感了兴趣，不等他开口，朴灿烈继续说，“和他同住的那位，现在在机要处高就，他说是表弟，我也请了一起来的。”<br/>吴世勋消化了两秒，“难不成是被你抓起来的那个？”<br/>朴灿烈点头，不过还是颇感意外。</p><p>吴世勋的拳头紧了紧，张艺兴这王八蛋，一会儿表弟一会儿朋友的。<br/>在一起三年也没听说过他还有个什么表弟，这下倒好，还同住。<br/>准是有鬼。<br/>吴世勋咽了咽口水，他倒是要会会那位“表弟”。</p><p>“小勋，甜点吃什么呢？冰淇淋吗？你去选选味道。”朴灿烈叫了两声吴世勋，把人从神游里喊出来。<br/>吴世勋哦了一下，拖着步子向厨房走去。</p><p> </p><p>张艺兴一进金钟仁房间时候，就闻到了浓浓的烟火味道。打眼一看，炭盆里，正在烧东西。<br/>张艺兴把咖啡给金钟仁放在书桌上，走到窗前，将窗户打开个缝儿，“关这么严实，还烧着东西，不怕闷住呢？”<br/>金钟仁笑，指了指炭盆，“现在风大，你看，我最讨厌这燃烬了的黑灰飞得到处都是。”<br/>张艺兴手撑在背后，倚着身子，“朴灿烈请我们去吃饭呢。”<br/>金钟仁点头，“看到了。”<br/>“要去吗？”张艺兴歪了歪头。<br/>金钟仁抬头，“得去啊，不是还要争取他吗？”<br/>张艺兴低头看了看自己鞋尖儿，“他才抓过你，不怕是鸿门宴啊？”<br/>金钟仁把炭盆收到角落，拿出手帕擦了擦手，“就算是鸿门宴，也得去啊。”<br/>见张艺兴不说话，“你要是不想去……”<br/>张艺兴猛地抬头，“也不是，只是看不明白他这个人了…”<br/>其实他不想去的原因，不是因为朴灿烈，只是因为吴世勋罢了。<br/>想见他，又怕见他。<br/>经过上次的事，夹在两兄弟间，委实有些尴尬。</p><p>金钟仁端起咖啡喝了一口，“没放糖？”<br/>张艺兴啊了一声，他给忘记了。<br/>金钟仁又喝了一口，“最近不会太累吧？目莲那边，我的意思呢是希望有些太黑的生意别做了，现在日子本来就不太平。”<br/>张艺兴睨了金钟仁一眼，他想告诉金钟仁赚快钱都在黑的上。望着金钟仁晶亮的眸子，又忍住，“我知道。”</p><p>其实金钟仁更担心的是，目莲和清云要是在这种事儿起冲突，张艺兴不可避免的要出面去见吴世勋。</p><p>“我下去帮你拿糖吗？”张艺兴笑了一下。<br/>金钟仁摇头，把杯子放下，“别去了，不苦。”</p><p> </p><p>吴世勋一早就在盼着晚饭时间快点到。<br/>他迫不及待的想“审问”一下张艺兴和金钟仁的关系。<br/>虽然他不承认，他更多的只是因为想见这个人。<br/>因此，早早处理完手上的事儿就回了家。<br/>回家的时候，却没看见朴灿烈。<br/>他挑着眉问何梧，“我哥呢？”<br/>何梧指了指楼上，“定下是六点，现在还早，一直在楼上办公呢。”<br/>吴世勋点头，自己走到客厅坐在沙发上。</p><p>何梧让女佣送了茶上来，还有些小点心。<br/>不过吴世勋这会儿吃不下，只是看了看。然后一手搁在沙发背上，从窗户往外望。</p><p>从这个角度，只能看到树影间一小片空间，是望不到大门的。<br/>吴世勋看了一会儿，就开始觉得没劲，却也被自己的样子给逗笑。<br/>不得不说，张艺兴这个人可真行的，无论过了多久，都有种魔力，让他变回满怀热忱的小男孩。</p><p> </p><p>不过他的目光还有及时收回来，有个人影就晃过，让他愣了一愣。<br/>“张先生您来了。”何梧在门口迎客，吴世勋循声望过去。<br/>张艺兴今天穿了青色的丝绸衬衣，瞅着肤色愈发白净。<br/>张艺兴冲何梧笑了笑，把两瓶酒递给何梧，“何叔，这是我从国外买的，替军座收着吧。”<br/>何梧点头，“金先生没有一起？”他记得主人是请了两位客人的。<br/>张艺兴随着何梧进到客厅，“钟仁有点事，我担心一齐迟到拂了军座的面子，自己先过来了。”<br/>说话间就到了吴世勋面前。</p><p>何梧招呼张艺兴坐，然后叫阿芬上茶。<br/>“梧叔，我在这里就行了，您去厨房看看菜，一会儿冷热分开上。”吴世勋拄着头的手放下，人也坐直。</p><p> </p><p>何梧的脚步声在客厅里消失之后，张艺兴连自己和吴世勋的呼吸声都听不到了。<br/>不知道是这屋子太大，还是自己心不在焉。<br/>“好久不见。”吴世勋先开口，望住闷不做声的张艺兴。<br/>张艺兴抬头，从重逢到现在，两个人谁都没好好说过这句话。<br/>“失望么？”他是想好好和吴世勋说话的，可不争气的，一开口就变了意思。<br/>吴世勋抿着嘴笑，动作却一点也不温柔。捏住张艺兴的手就把他拉进了楼梯下的杂物房里。</p><p>张艺兴吃痛低低叫了两声，“你成天发什么疯？”<br/>吴世勋一把将张艺兴的手掷下，杂物房狭小，手放开了，腿却挡住了张艺兴的退路，“哦？我发什么疯？我还要问问你成天发什么浪。”</p><p>张艺兴闻言先红了脸，他第一反应以为朴灿烈将侵犯自己的事向吴世勋抖落了出去，随即红了眼眶。<br/>吴世勋见他不语，不依不饶的，“金钟仁么？他又是谁？我哥你还没勾到手，怎么又冒出来一个。”<br/>张艺兴蹙眉，“你说什么呢，我和金钟仁，清清白白的。”<br/>吴世勋曲指刮了刮张艺兴的脸蛋，“鬼才信你。”<br/>嘴上这么说，心里却因为张艺兴的否定，绽放了一朵小小的烟花。<br/>张艺兴要拍掉吴世勋的手，却被对方眼疾手快的逃过，“诶，你有什么资格诘问我？”<br/>吴世勋神色颇为得意，“秘密。”<br/>张艺兴翻了个白眼，“神经病。”</p><p> </p><p>张艺兴推开吴世勋，要从杂物房里出去。<br/>吴世勋先他一步，背靠在杂物房的门上，“不过你的滋味，还是和从前一样好…”<br/>张艺兴被这句话说得原地愣住，抬头看向吴世勋，“你什么时候……”<br/>吴世勋捏了捏张艺兴的脸蛋，“那天晚上，你真的没有醒吗？”<br/>张艺兴咬着下唇，内心五味杂陈。<br/>他的表情落在吴世勋眼里，是明明白白的，没有宣之于口的“怎么是你。”<br/>这让吴世勋骤然不爽。</p><p>捏着张艺兴的手都用力了些，“怎么，是我，不是我哥，让你失望了吗？”<br/>张艺兴嘶了一声，“趁人之危你无不无耻？”<br/>吴世勋收回手，抱到胸前，“这话说得新鲜啊，曾经在一个床上睡过三年的枕边人，旧梦重温一次竟然变得无耻了。”<br/>吴世勋盯着张艺兴青红交替的脸色，“看来，到底是lay变心变得太快。”</p><p>张艺兴铁青着脸打开杂物房的门，往客厅里走。吴世勋紧随其后，边走边拉扯整齐自己的衣服。<br/>他们两谁都没有看到，站在拐角处的朴灿烈。</p><p> </p><p>朴灿烈才下楼，就看到客厅里空无一人。<br/>正要叫何梧，路过楼梯就听到杂物房里有响动。<br/>一开始以为是下人，可吴世勋的声音太过熟悉，钻进耳朵里几句，让他止住了脚步。</p><p>两个人一前一后的出来，朴灿烈身子往后靠了靠。只道这两个人在自己面前这些天委实是演得辛苦，望着张艺兴的背影，朴灿烈神色暗了暗。</p><p>他是风月场上逢场作戏惯了的人，原以为张艺兴是娇花一般的人物，因此嘴上逗逗就罢了，想着来日方长，等他情愿。<br/>哪知张艺兴是和吴世勋厮混过的欢客。</p><p> </p><p>朴灿烈拢了拢头发，装模作样的像是刚从楼上下来一般，“不好意思，下来晚了。”<br/>张艺兴起身，和朴灿烈握了握手。<br/>“诸位，可以落座了。”何梧的声音，适时在三人后头响起。<br/>朴灿烈直起身子，对着张艺兴颔首，“请吧，张老板。”</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>